This invention is concerned with fluid metering devices of the general type disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,545, and is especially concerned with improvements in the metering devices which cooperate to define a proportioning system of the general type disclosed in said patent.
While the metering devices of said prior patent have been eminently satisfactory, certain precision fits and parts designs have contributed to high manufacturing costs and limited the potential market for such devices.